In order to ensure a balanced diet for their reptile pets, many people “dust” feeder insects with powdered vitamins, nutrients and/or proteins. In this process, a group of feeder insects is placed in a plastic bag with the powder and then fed to the reptile. However, there are several disadvantages presented by this method. First, the user is required to touch the insects which many find distasteful. Second, in the process of touching, the powder can be wiped off, and/or germs/bacteria can be transferred from the human user to the insect which subsequently may negatively affect the health of the reptile. Finally, there is no easy and secure way to hold the semi-used powder or return it to the powder container. If the user tries to shake the insects out of the bag, there is a strong possibility that the excess powder will fall into the reptile enclosure thus fouling it. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which feeder insects can coated with food supplements in an easy manner without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device and method of use thereof described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts on the past to invent feeding devices for pets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,162 issued to Van Heygen discloses a reptile feeder that comprises a structure having a chamber in which the insects can move about, a cover that provides access to the chamber for introducing insects and powder supplements to the chamber, and a small port with a manually removable port plug for enabling the insects to exit the chamber to the terrarium when the plug is removed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a square-shaped container with removable shelves that permits the application of powder or liquids to a reptile's feed prior to feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,315 issued to Stillman discloses a live feeder which is made of a transparent material, and has mounting elements for mounting the feeder container on an enclosure for a pet and a self-closing opening for capturing insects from the feeder container. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a device that permits the application of powder or liquid to a reptile's food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,374 issued to Cunningham discloses a cricket dispenser for storing and dispensing crickets comprising a hollow tube, with a top for the container that has an interior aperture for accommodating the tube in a substantially-vertical attitude when inserted. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to describe a coating device for reptile food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,621 issued to Haurilesko discloses a live insect feeder for use with a tank comprising a container having an opening through which an adult flightless insect can pass, and a tacky substance encircling the opening on the outside of the container. Unfortunately, this patent also does not appear to disclose a coating device for reptile food.